The Ghosts of GMAD
by gayAndreadytoRoll
Summary: There are some familiar ghosts haunting GMAD Hallways.
1. guess who's back,,, back again

**the ghost nobody asked for**

* * *

Lantern hated walking around GMAD Headquarters at night. It made her feel uncomfortable and on edge. The shadows seemed to mock and insult her, as if they were taunting her, trying to get her to come closer so the darkness could coil itself around her and pull her into the ever cold night.

Or maybe she was just delusional.

Either way, she had her sword strapped to her waist. It didn't look very intimidating with the yellow and blue pajamas, but she had been too lazy to change. She slowly walked down the hallway, the floor freezing against her bare feet. She shivered at the sudden feeling she was being followed. It felt creepy. It felt wrong. And when she heard a small cough, her mind went blank. Purely relying on instinct, she overreacted.

Immensely.

In a flash, she grabbed her sword, which made a loud SHNK noise and pointed it behind her as she spun around on her feet, shaking. She shivered again, peering into the darkness.

Her sword was poised against the neck of Dream.

Oops.

The black-and-white haired female took a couple steps back in surprise. She was glaring at the velvet black metal as if she was tempting the wielder to fight her. (like Lantern, it failed to be intimidating due to pastel pajamas.)

When she noticed Lantern was the one wielding the sword, she relaxed a little, still thoroughly freaked out.

"So," she said nervously. "Care to explain why you have a sharp metal object against my skin?"

Lantern blinked, her vision clearing and her heart stopping as soon as she realized she had almost beheaded her friend. She sheathed her sword, still shaking. "S-sorry… kinda overreacted."

"Understatement of the century." Dream snickered. Lantern's cheeks flushed red. "I'm just always on edge at night…" she explained. "I blame insomnia. So why are you up?"

"I wanted to get a glass of water." Dream explained. Lantern raised an eyebrow. "Can't you just make water with magic?" Dream frowned. "Shit, you're right." she laughed. "Thanks for telling me that before I walked down ten flights of stairs to get to the cafeteria drinking fountain." She began to walk back towards her room. "Well, good night Lantern. Oh, by the way, why are you up?" "Bathroom. No way I'm using magic for that." Dream laughed again, opening her bedroom door. "Later."

… "Later." As soon as the door closed Lantern could feel her nerves tense up again. She was alone in the hallway again.

Her sword suddenly feeling heavy against her waist, something moved in the corner of the hallway. Something white and transparent.

She couldn't tell what it was, but again (slowly this time) she prepared her sword if she would have to fight. As she got closer and closer to the light, her brain was screaming at her to just run away.

But she felt drawn to the light. Her body felt like it was moving on it's own. Then light turned, and then took the shape of a person.

A very, very, _very familiar_ person.

The form of a vampire demon lord who also happened to be incredibly short. Slick black hair, a red sweater and pale skin, now tinted in silver.

He was floating.

Right in front of her.

Lantern had her sword through his stomach. She hadn't even noticed she had until she moved her arm, noticing the sword was passing straight through her dead father as if he wasn't there.

Because he wasn't.

Alcatran was dead.

Maybe she was hallucinating. But before she could even convince herself of that, Alcatran's voice rang out crisp, clear, and annoying.

 _"Did'ja miss me?"_

* * *

 **isn't this asshole supposed to be dead?**


	2. smells like vampire spirit

**it would be nice if the bad things in life went away. but even after supposed death and prosecution, they still linger, and they ANNOY THE SHIT OUTTA YOU**

* * *

"Alcatran." Lantern breathed, retracting her sword and standing out of her fighting position.

 _"The one and only."_

"B-but you're supposed to be gone…." Lantern said. She knew ghosts and spirits existed.

This was just a spirit she'd hope she'd never meet.

 _"Yeah, I died in my prison cell. Cold, empty and alone. With barely any food in my stomach, I passed and then became a spirit. Somehow."_

Lantern frowned. "But I thought vampires were immortal."

 _"So did I. But apparently we can fade into nothing."_

"How the hell does one 'fade'?" Lantern asked, her voice raising. Her body flushed with something red and hot. Anger. Rage. Anger and rage were the same thing but right now she was too tired, pissed and annoyed to tell the difference.

 _"I guess a vampire fades when they are overcome with so much worthlessness, self hate and feelings of no purpose. They crumble and fall apart. In their jail cell. And nobody cares."_

If these pathetic words had been coming out of _anyone else's_ mouth, Lantern would have felt guilty for them. Some sort of empathy. Some compassion.

But not him. Never him.

There was a long, awkward pause. The silence in the hallway became overbearing. The ghost and the vampire seemed locked in a permanent staring contest. Or perhaps a glaring contest.

It seemed like the quiet would never end until Lantern uttered two simple words, her voice steeled with hate.

"Fuck. You."

Alcatran looked taken aback. He wasn't surprised. He wasn't so stupid that he didn't know his daughter hated him. But he hadn't expected something so blunt and tactless.

It seemed she had finally cracked.

She was at her lowest point. Too bad he wasn't alive, this would've been the perfect moment to attack. But he knew if he attempted anything right now, he would just pass right through her.

He settled on simply saying, _"Um… what?"_ and was suddenly overcome with self-hate. _Seriously? You're the fucking demon vampire lord who ruled an entire dimension and almost destroyed everything, and all you can goddamn say is 'um… what?' You're pathetic._

Lantern frowned, her voice getting louder again. "You heard me. FUCK. YOU. Nobody wants you here! If you died in your stupid prison cell, why'd you come here? Did you think anyone here would _help you_? GMAD HATES you! I HATE YOU! It's 2:00 in the goddamn morning! Couldn't you have just stupidly come here during the DAY at least when everyone is rejuvenated and awake enough to fucking ATTACK YOU? YOU- I- FUCK- AHHH!" Lantern cut off her rant to spit out a long list of profanities in her rage. She paced back and forth, making small grunts every two seconds.

If Alcatran had been alive, beads of sweat would have been rolling down his neck. This was kinda boring. He had been expecting this, and honestly didn't know how to respond to it. His mind was blank. For once, he honestly didn't know what to say.

Lantern sighed and crumpled to the floor, her sword falling next to her with a clanking noise. She rubbed at her eyes. It was then that Alcatran noticed the large bags underneath them. Lantern then covered her face with her hands, tired and worn.

Alcatran was trying to come up with something to say, but before he could even think of anything, the sound of a door loudly slamming open resonated through the hallway. Lantern looked up, and so did Alcatran.

"Why do I hear screaming- WHAT THE FUCK?"

It seemed that the lizard man had been abruptly awoken by their little chat.


End file.
